Hermione's Adventure
by Sam-and-Ally
Summary: Hermione hadn't realized to whom her feelings were for, and when she did it ruined another friendship. Desperate to fix this friendship she resorted to some extreme measures. M for serious lemons


The tension was there, Hermione hadn't any idea why she was so tense. She and lavender had been dormmates for six years now, the only thing that changed was lavender's relationship- if you can call constant snogging that- with Ron. Ron was happy though, and Hermione was happy for him. She didn't feel this tense around Ron... So why Lavender?

Thoroughly confused, she decided to focus on something else. As hard as she tried she couldn't keep her mind off lavender and the way lavender carried herself with such buoyancy. The way her hair just swayed in the wind. The way the room lit up when she giggled. "Oh lord" Hermione thought. "It isn't possible... Do I...? No I don't... But she is just beautiful. There's only one way to find out... But that's not fair to Ron"

Hermione went about her way for the next few days trying to ignore all previous thoughts, burying herself further into her studies. As Hermione did so diligently, the worst of all distractions brought her away from the fascination of famous wizards.

"Hey Hermione, have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen?"

Stuttering "Uh...no lavender I don't think you have. B-but thank you very much"

Thinking that she caught Hermione so off guard was because she was so deep in her studies, Lavender dwelled on what could never be.

Figuring she would never be able to resubmerge herself, Hermione asked "how have you been?"

"Oh! Well you know... Well. Haven't done anything of particular interest"

"Except snogging Ron of course. Oh how I wish I were him" Hermione thought glumly.

As Hermione struggled with her hair, lavender was struck with an idea that could get her closer to her goal. "Hey Hermione? You know I could braid your hair if it's bothering you."

"Could you? That would be great!" a sharp inhale was all the preparation Hermione could manage before lavender was behind her gently stroking her wild mane into a controlled plait.

Lavender was struck by the softness of the curly locks on her dormmates head. How she longed to turn the girl around and run her hands through her hair as they snogged wildly.

With a cheerful "done!" Hermione moved herself to a mirror where she inspected the style. Satisfied for more reasons than one, she thanked lavender and excused herself saying she needed to find Harry.

In fact she did need to find him. In the common room she found the sought friend and quickly told him she needed help.

"Help?" he asked incredulously. She nodded vigorously. "o-of course Hermione. What is it?"

"Lavender."

"Umm... Err... What?" expecting an array of other possibilities, this one not even making the list.

"Harry I don't know what to do!" realizing she was speaking loudly she quieted herself, continuing, "I'm jealous. Of Ron. He can..." gesturing with her hands "with her. I don't know what happened. I'm as shocked as you. But... I think I might be falling for her. And I can't do this to Ron either. It isn't fair to him, but goodness! I am thoroughly smitten" letting out an exasperated sigh she slouched back in her seat.

As he processed this, Harry was interrupted by a shocked lavender. "What the hell do you want with Ron?" she asked angrily, eyes filled with anger and -as far as Hermione could tell- jealously.

"Lavender! Well- I- no. It's not- well... Uhhh..." looking lost she looked to Harry for assistance.

He turned to Lavender, stuttering, "Well Hermione... She uh... She fancies... Well Hermione can I just tell her? I doubt shed kill you" after a quick nod from the shocked girl, he continued, "lavender she fancies you!"

Lavender gasped and, much to Hermione's surprise, she smiled. "Do you really Hermione?"

"Well, yes. I'm sorry, this is probably going to make this awkward, isn't it?"

"Well... I wouldn't think so... Do you want to continue this up in the dormitory?"

Shocked, Hermione's only response was her moving towards the girls shared room.

Harry watched in confusion as the two girls disappeared up the stairs.

"Hermione, I fancy you as well. But I shouldn't do this to Ron"

Feeling inexplicably daring, Hermione moved in closer until there wasn't even four inches in between them and said "what he doesn't know won't hurt him" and leaned in to kiss the girl in front.

Shock came over the girl, but then sheer bliss took over as she let go and kissed back passionately. Opening her mouth and inviting the delicate yet skilled tongue Hermione was pressing to get in. Hermione's hands ran over Lavender's sides sending chills through her body causing a moan escape her lips, though muffled by Hermione's lips furiously devouring hers.

With a sudden burst of strength, Hermione lifted lavender and brought her to the bed and threw her down. With a quick flick of her wand both girls were stripped of all clothing except bras and panties. Climbing over the girl on the bed, Hermione kissed every part of Lavender that she could paying close attention to her neck realizing it caused the most reaction. Lavender sat up to unhook Hermione's bra and her own throwing them aside with a look of lust vivid in her eyes. She cupped a breast in her hand and leaned forward to tease the nipple carefully with her tongue. Hermione squirmed happily at the feeling.

As Lavender treated the other breast with such care Hermione was moaning in a state of bliss. Pushing Lavender back onto her back, Hermione gave Lavender a smug look then continued to remove the already soaked panties. "Mmmmmm someone's enjoying this, although she should remember her boyfriend," Hermione teased quietly.

"Someone told me that what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Lavender returned with a smug grin.

Hermione lowered herself in-between Lavender's legs and teased her clit with a light touch. When Lavender responded a quick thrust and a heavy moan, Hermione allowed two fingers to slide in and began to work her fingers around, pleased with the way Lavender could not contain her pleasure. Hermione licked and fingered until Lavender was about to come, then stopped happy that Lavender groaned in displeasure.

"Don't stop, please," Lavender pleaded in a hushed voice, but was cut off by a surprising kiss from Hermione. The kissing continued and Hermione slipped her panties of, removing all barriers between their bodies. Hermione straddled Lavender's lap bringing their bodies close together even though it wasn't nearly close enough. Their bodies moved as one, movements fluid as they craved for more.

Wanting more than she was getting, Lavender positioned herself on Hermione tongue teasing and encouraging. Hermione prompted by the position and feelings did the same. Having almost came before Lavender peaked first and her entire body trembled as the hormones rushed through her. Hermione came soon after pleased immensely by the way Lavender came and let her juices flow into Hermione's mouth.

Lavender fell to the side and moved so that she was laying with her head on Hermione's chest. She listened to the beat in Hermione's chest and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

"Harry, mate. I don't know what to do! She hasn't been paying any attention to me. Normally she can't keep her hands off me. And to make things even worse, she's hanging around Hermione like they're bloody joined at the hip!" Ron was infuriated and confused.

"Well... uh... err have you tried to talk to her?" Harry knew he shouldn't say anything because he wasn't sure what happened that day the girls went off together, but he had a pretty good idea.

"No, I haven't actually... Maybe I should." Ron was surprised that this was Harry's answer.

"Ron, she's your girlfriend, you should talk to her if there's a problem. You should have no problem doing so" Harry tried to hide his guilt from his best friend, but felt he wasn't doing a good enough job when Ron gave him a look that he wasn't sure he knew what it meant.

"Lavender! Can we talk for a moment?" Ron's voice quavered.

"Sure Won-Won. What's going on?" Lavender tried her best to seem innocent.

"Well that's kind of what I want to know. You haven't been the same. I feel like you've been avoiding me. And I don't think it's a problem, but you've been spending a lot of time around Hermione" He was shaking with nerves.

Lavender moved forward to embrace him and kissed him on the cheek, "Everything is alright Won-Won. You don't have anything to worry about."

Pulling her arms off of him, he said "I'm not so sure. To be quite honest you were almost suffocating me before, and then out of nowhere you're barely there anymore. You didn't even answer my question. What the hell is going on?" He felt the anger bubbling inside of him.

Lavender sighed knowing she couldn't continue this way. "Ron... I-I have been... umm.. Well... Hermione and I... We've... uhh..." She couldn't say it; she was torn. She cared greatly for Ron, but her adventures with Hermione and the way they connected outside of the bedroom was incredible.

"Lavender, if you don't tell me exactly what happened, I'm going to assume the worst and break up with you."

"Ron, you can't threaten me. It's just not easy to tell you." She took a deep breath and continued "Ron, I've been cheating on you with Hermione." She paused looking at him, and continued, "No it isn't her fault entirely. I could've stopped her if I wanted, but I didn't. So it's mostly my fault. Dear, I'm sorry"

"Don't you dare call me _'dear'_ you filthy whore." His voice was raising and he didn't care. "Of all things that you could do, I can't believe it was this. You... you just leave me alone and don't talk to me. Ever." He turned to walk away and spotted the wild-haired girl standing in shock a few feet away. He scoffed, shook his head and walked to his dormitory.

"Ron! Wait! Please!" Hermione's attempts at getting his attention were futile. "Lavender, what happened?"

"I told him. Hermione he knew something was going on, and I couldn't keep lying to him. Come with me."

Hermione followed her up to the dormitory and they sat on her bed and Hermione said, "What are we going to do? Ron's a really good friend and I don't want to lose him. I've never seen him so upset and angry and hurt, but when he looked at me, I..." She couldn't continue because her tears had taken over.

"Hermione, we need to give him time and then try and sort things out with him. This may seem hugely inappropriate, but he had told me that he wanted to watch two girls go at it, or join them. Maybe, just maybe, we can win him back that way."

Hermione let out and incredulous huff and quietly laughed to herself at the ridiculous idea. "Yeah, I don't think that will happen."

Many days had passed after the confrontation between Ron and Lavender. Hermione was disappointed by the lack of changed in the way Ron looked at her. She turned to Lavender, "Well, how badly did he want that three-way?"

"Very badly." She smiled.

"Ron! Ron please wait! I need to talk to you. Please. Lavender and I feel terrible, beyond words about what happened. We are so sorry, and we want to make it up to you. Come to the Room of Requirement tonight after curfew, okay? Please." Hermione let out a big sigh of relief as she saw him nod.

Lavender came out from her hiding spot and asked "He agreed? Fantastic. Let's go eat dinner and then get ready."

After dinner the girls went to the Room of Requirement. "Lavender I'm incredibly nervous. What if this doesn't work?"

Lavender chuckled, "You're really cute when you're nervous. But don't worry, he won't deny. He might be hesitant, but we have to be persistent. Here, let me fix that." She moved to Hermione and unbuttoned the top four buttons of her blouse and opened it wide revealing an amount of cleavage Hermione wasn't comfortable with. Lavender flicked her wand causing their skirts to shorten well above their knees revealing most of their legs. With another flick their sensible school shoes were changed to pumps and their tights were removed revealing even more of their legs.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my goodness!" She looked at Lavender in awe. If it weren't for Ron coming any minute and her hope that she could fix their friendship she would've kissed Lavender and had her all to herself.

They had left the door to the Room only visible to Ron, so when they heard a knock the girls looked nervously at each other and then put an arm on the other's waist and moved to let him in.

"Hello Ron." They both said seductively.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. _This_ is what is gonna help our friendship? Please" He said with a huff.

Hermione moved forward, putting a hand on his chest saying, "Even if the friendship isn't fixed all the way, we can at least get a head start in our attempt tonight." She continued to rub his chest and slowly moved down to his groin.

Lavender moved forward as close as she could without touching either of them and asked, "Are you going to stay with us, or leave?"

He wasn't sure; his mind said to leave, to hate them forever, but his hardening cock was telling him otherwise. He sighed "I will stay."

The girls led him to the oversized bed that lay in the middle of the room and they sat him down and sat next to him each wrapping a leg over one of his. "Is there anything in particular you would want, Ron?"

Uncertainly he said "Well, umm you two could kiss and take each other's clothes off, and then take my clothes off... heh" uncertainly he ran his hand through his hair.

Lavender moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips and said "Of course Ron. Whatever you want." She got up and pulled Hermione with her. They embraced each other and began to kiss. Carefully at first, but the passion was building and their tongues were visibly moving against each other. Hermione quickly began to take Lavender's top off and pulled her skirt down revealing a lacy intricately designed bra and thong. She kissed and nibbled at the top of each breast. Lavender went to work removing Hermione's clothes and when she revealed and equally intricately designed bra and thong Hermione gasped not remembering she wore such a thing. Lavender merely winked answering Hermione's unanswered question.

They moved towards Ron who was eagerly waiting on the bed, the hardened flesh evident through his pants. Hermione wasted no time in taking his sweater off and then quickly followed with taking his shirt off. Lavender was busy kissing his stomach and taking his belt out of its place in his pants. Hermione undid the button and slowly lowered both Ron's trousers and boxers. His extremely hard cock sprang out in front of him at eye level with Hermione. Seductively she asked "Would you mind?" and nodded towards the 7 inches of hardened flesh.

He nodded quickly and she took hold of him causing him to twitch ever so slightly and she slowly moved her lips towards it and carefully letting it in her mouth. She tasted it carefully moving her head back and forth in a slow rhythm. Ron let out a groan letting her know she was doing well. Lavender had stood up and started kissing him, twirling her tongue around his. Wanting more from the girl on her knees he started moving her head back and forth faster and she bobbed back and forth on his cock. He moaned a simple "Yes" in pleasure.

They continued this way until Ron brought Hermione to her feet and dragged her to her feet. He brought them to the bed and laid Lavender down on her back. Ron took his dick in hand and slowly shoved it into the girl. She squealed in pleasure and arched her back up as Ron continued to go in and out in a slower pace. Hermione moved over to Lavender's face and kissed her deeply, then positioned herself above Lavender who went to work right away licking and fingering the very wet Hermione.

Shocked by the pleasurable feeling, Hermione moaned and bent forward holding onto the headboard for balance. The three continued this way, groaning and moaning Ron had shoved harder into Lavender than before and rubbed her clit at the same time. Her breathing was shallow and she squirmed even more; Lavender was the first to come. Feeling her tighten around his dick caused Ron to come spraying out a massive load all over Lavender's chest and Hermione's back. Lavender's work on Hermione was becoming unbearable for her and before long Hermione was moaning as she came. The three collapsed onto the bed with Ron in the middle. He put an arm around each girl and kissed their necks.

Satisfied with what happened that night, he said "I'm glad we're friends again."

Hermione let out a happy sigh and said with a yawn "We should do this again." The other two agreed sleepily and they fell asleep until the next day, when a new stronger friendship had been formed.

(Don't worry Harry's friends with them too.)


End file.
